Left 4 Dead: Get Out Alive
by Wuzhlesdarkwood
Summary: This tells the story of Jake, a brooding youngster, Mike, a poor med-student, Chloe, a scared, but intelligent girl, Bonnie, a martial arts expert and Amy, an athlete and how they try to survive.


Footsteps could be heard in the old warehouse as two humans ran into it. As soon as they made it in, they closed the doors that lead in. banging could be heard as the monster that was chasing them tried to get in. when the steel doors didn't give the thing seemed to give up. The humans slowly walked away from the entrance and then fell to the ground when the exhaustion took over. They collapsed on the ground and didn't move for the next 10 minutes when they heard a chopper fly above them. One of them spoke up:

"Think that it has any survivors or is it only looking, Jake… Jake?" The one known as Jake had already left to look for anything useful, but responded in a bored voice.

"Michael, whether it has any survivors or not isn't any of my business. My goal is to get on that chopper."

Michael just sighed and followed the other one.

Michael was a 19-year-old med-student and was slightly muscular. He had short medium brown hair and had glasses that were dirty. He had a white shirt and a black blazer on top. He wore blue, slightly ripped jeans and white sneakers. He was slightly pale and had blue eyes. He had a black Glock 17 in his holster that was on his belt.

He took out a piece of fabric and wiped the dust of his glasses.

"You're not even slightly curious if there are any survivors beside us? That's kind of cold-hearted." He told Jake.

Jake ignored the comment and threw away an empty ammo packet.

Jake was also 19 years old, but he was studying to become a cop. He had rich parents, but to be blunt, he hated them. They spent their trying to send him away from home. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes as well as a slightly pale appearance. He had a black shirt and a black expensive blazer over it. He had black pants and black sneakers. A silver bracelet went around his right wrist and a steel one went around his left wrist.

A silver and black Beretta 92FS was clutched in his hand, leaving the holster on his leg empty.

"You would think that there is more ammo in a military warehouse then in the

City, but nnnnnnnooooooooooooooooooo…!" Jake said while holstering his handgun.

He took out 2 boxes from his back pocket and chest pocket and counted the bullets they contained.

"That's because the military used every bit of firepower out there that it's so empty in here." Michael said while hopping onto a crate. The crate didn't hold his weight however and broke, sending him to the floor.

After trying to cover up the little accident, he too started counting his ammo.

"So I got 39 shots left…" Jake started…

"…And I got 26." Michael finished.

"All in all, if we don't find some fucking ammo soon… we're gonna the Monday special on Kentucky raw human." Jake said with a bit of bitterness in his voice

"Well that's depress…" Michael stopped when he heard the sound of a gun being fired and zombies running. He took off in the direction that the sounds came from with Jake following after him.

"Mike, what are you doing?! We barely have enough ammo to get out of town and now you're running towards them because of one person? Are you nuts!?" Jake yelled at him when he caught.

"I can't help it! It's my instinct to help people! It's why I'm gonna become a doctor!" he said while speeding up.

Jake sighed and followed. They had wasted too much ammo to help each other. They couldn't part ways and end up becoming minced meat now.

When they got there, they found a girl about their age in a dead end with the horde creeping up on her. She fired at them, but wasted too much ammo on hitting non-vital areas. When the zombies were 15 metres away from her, Jake and Mike started shooting the undead.

10 dead undead and 30 bullets later, they had run into an old apartment building. Jake was securing the door with chairs and other heavy stuff while Mike pulled the girl into the livingroom.

The blonde girl in the alley was about eighteen years old and wore a white tank top and some jeans. On her belt she was equipped with a small tazer. She was holding a sig Sauer p228 in her hands. She was shaking when they pulled her into a house to hide from the horde that as drawn by the commotion.

* * *

When Chloe went out to look for food, she had not discovered the single zombie until it was too late. She had been able to kill it, but had missed the first shot and had hit a car instead. The alarm had alerted the horde and she was chased into an alley. It was a dead end however and she thought she was going to die.

Then those two showed up and had completely butchered the bastards. They had pulled her into a house and one of them started to talk to her.

"Well that was close, don't you think so?" The one known as Mike asked her. She nodded. It was real fucking close!

"So what's your name? I'm Mike Walker by the way, but you probably heard it when Jake and I talked on the way over here. The guy over there is Jake Thorns. Who are you?" Mike asked.

"I'm Chloe Graceland. Thanks for helping me by the way. I thought I was the only survivor." She told the guys.

"Jake over there thought the same thing, but I knew we weren't alone." He said with a confident smile. Chloe blushed. For a moment, Mike looked very attractive.

"I didn't think we were the only ones, I only said I didn't care. There is a large difference between it. And if you don't mind, we should leave. Staying here is too dangerous and we are low on ammo. Zombies are bound to get in and when that happens... well I don't want to get graphic, but its best if we're not here when that happens." Jake said with a smile tugging his lips.

"But we don't have enough ammo to go out like this. i only have 11 shots and if I'm right you don't have that much ammo left either." Mike said with determination in his eyes.

Chloe then decided to repay the help they had given her. "There is an abandoned gun store 3 blocks from here. We can go there." she said, addressing more to Mike then Jake.

"We've already been there, no ammo there," Jake said, but added "So if you don't have a better idea, then you can't come with us."´

"What are you talking about?! We can't just leave her here; we used ammo to save her. You can't leave them once you help them. You know that!" Michael said with anger in his voice.

Jake was ready with his response. "if you remember, we don't have that much ammo left and I'm not gonna give her ammo just so that she can waste it by missing them like in the alley." he said getting ready to open the roof hatch in the ceiling.

"You don't have to waste it..." Chloe said. Mike and Jake had forgotten she was there. They stopped and looked at her. She squirmed under their gaze. "I hid the rest of the ammo in the backroom and locked the door, so that they military wouldn't take the rest of the store pro bono, y'know?" She told them.

The two guys stared at her in shock, was she really so smart?

Jake and Mike asked her "Are you really a natural blonde?" She laughed. "Of course, stupid men and their prejudice...."

They sneaked out of the building, careful not to disturb the undead that lurked and seemed to be watching their every move. 15 minutes later, they reached the store. Chloe opened the door using a key she had on a large chain that was connected to her jeans. At Mikes surprised look she just laughed and said; "My dad was the owner, he gave me a spare so that the zombies wouldn't get Me." they went into the small room and were met with every as much ammo they could dream of.

There was 9 mm and much more. Both Mike and Jake used 9 mm rounds and therefore packed as much of it they could.

Mike decided to that the situation needed a joke; "Its times like these I wish i had a backpack." he said while taking a small ammo pack that he could attach to his belt. He filled it to the max with ammo while picking up an UZI and loaded it. Jake also picked up a pack but he had found another Berretta and a holster to go along with it. He attached it to his belt on the other side of the other gun. Chloe didn't take anything else saying she couldn't take the recoil from a bigger gun.

When they left, they did the thing that Chloe intended to do... get food. They went to the nearest grocery-store. They found soon-to-be out of date bread and milk. They ate like they never eaten before. They found a couple of small backpacks that they used to carry food, medicine and bandages in. When they had eaten, Chloe came up with a brilliant idea.

"I heard that they're evacuating people at some special places in town. Do you think we can try to get there?" she asked the guys. They looked at each other.

"We were actually heading towards Mercy hospital because they're trying evac them over there." Jake said looking over to the main part of the town. The hospital wasn't even visible from where they were. They needed to find a map in order to find their way.

Mike decided to finally ask the girl something. "Hey, how about you join us and we form some kind of team? Like Team Walker? That's a great name" He said with a huge smile.

Jake decided that it wasn't; "No, you jackass! We're not gonna name us that! Why don't we have a more anonymous name?"

"Like Team Graceland?" Chloe said with a shining smile.

"No, not that either, Team... Why do we need a name anyway? It's stupid." Jake said angrily.

"I guess you are right, Mr. no-fun-what-so-ever" Chloe said.

Mike and Chloe laughed while Jake just ignored them. Suddenly he saw movement outside.

"There is something out there" Jake said.

Chloe and Mike stopped laughing and got serious.

"Where? What do you think it is?" They asked.

"Well it's not a witch, can't hear any whining, can you? Neither is it a tank, it's sneakier... Hunter maybe?" Jake said.

The team looked out and saw a slight movement behind a movement.

"I don't think it has seen us yet" Mike said un-holstering his gun, Chloe and Jake did the same.

The team focused intensely looking for anymore movement. Then they heard crying, not the crying of a witch, it was more humane.

"Maybe we should go scope it out?" Jake asked.

"Are you crazy?! It could kill us! We don't know what it is!" Chloe said.

"That's what he said when we went to rescue you, Chloe." Mike said.

They sneaked up to the car and looked over the roof. The sight that greeted them wasn't what they had been expecting.

A human girl was behind the car, crying. She had long black hair that reached down to her butt. She had a pair of black jeans that reached down to above her knees. A loose white shirt was the only thing covered her chest. Her left sleeve was slightly ripped and she had fingerless gloves on her hands. She had red converse that were more covered with blood then the original colour. When she looked at them they saw that she was pale with stunning green eyes.

In an instant she had a knife in front of her in a protective stance. She backed into the car-door until her back was stopped. Her eyes darted back and forth between the gang, determining if the were infected.

Jake was the first one to react.

"It's okay, we're immune. Judging by the fact that you're out here and not affected, I guess that you're immune as well. Am I right?" he asked the girl.

The girl relaxed and she let out a sigh her arms slumped to her side and she closed her eyes.

"Thank god. I haven't seen anyone immune in ages. Then you showed up… thank god…" she said with a tired expression. Jake helped her up and was about to say something when Mike was tackled by something. A scream from Chloe was everything they needed to identify the danger.

"It's a hunter!" Both Jake and Chloe brought out their handguns and started to fire at the special infected. After a minute, the hunter fell to the ground, blood pooling around it. They pulled Mike up and were about to ask him if he was okay, when they noticed that a car alarm had gone off.

Large shadows were approaching them and screams were heard as the horde gathered towards the group. They ran as fast as they could towards the closest building, a large office-building. As the survivors made it inside, they closed the doors and used a chair to block the entrance.

When the pounding continued and the door showed signs of giving in, they quickly ran further in the building. When they reached the stairs they saw a heavy pole which they used to barricade the steel door.

"Well it looks like they won't get through here. I guess we're safe here for now." Jake said to the rest of the gang.

"Thanks for back there. If you hadn't found me then the hunter would have gone after me instead." The girl said.

"It's nothing, really. By the way, who are you?" Mike asked her.

* * *

Bonnie McAidan was a 17-year-old student. She was trained in martial arts and that was one of the reasons why she had survived so far. She was an orphan and had a small apartment that she shared with three other girls. When the infection broke out she had stayed in inside. Whenever a zombie had gotten in she had used her martial arts to kill it without making noise.

Then her house began to gather zombies and she figured that it was only a matter of time before bigger came as well.

So she had gone outside and had to run like hell in order to avoid the zombies. In the end she had lost them and slumped against the car she had found her at.

She was currently panting on the floor after having to run for the fiftyeleventh time that day.

Mike and Jake had already recovered and were loading their guns and were making sure there wasn't anything that might go wrong.

"Ok, so here's the deal: We will stay here the night and try to steal some food from the machines. I don't want to use our food from our backpacks just yet. Then we will try and look around for guns. After that we will try and sneak out from the back. If that doesn't work, run like hell to the front entrance and try to get out from there and to the nearest "safe house" that the military use. If anyone of us split then go directly to the nearest safe house and lock yourself in until we find you. Got it?" Jake told them in a serious voice.

Everyone nodded and they all tried to find something they could use to sleep on. Everybody slept badly and always had a weapon close at hand

* * *

Well this is a co-op between Goat13 and a guy named Wuzhles, but he used to go by Javuz. So review!!!!!!!!!

For now it will be on Goat13 fanfic list, but soon it will be on a new account called "Wuzhlesdarkwood13." Maybe it will be on both.


End file.
